Son of Olympus
by Josh The Awesome
Summary: What if Percy wasn't just a son of Poseidon but a son of all 14 gods (no flames please) please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Poseidon's PVO

Great, a new boring day on Olympus. I can't stop thinking about Sally! I know, I know it's wrong because I'm married but it's second nature for gods. But I'm starting to worry I feel like somethings no someones watching me when ever I'm with her. A bright flash pulled me out of my thoughts.I opened my eyes to see Hermes standing in front of me.

"Zeus needs you on Olympus,now," he said

I sigh then I start to worry what if he was the one watching me,"I will be there right away"I said and he flashes out.

So I flash myself to Olympus to find myself standing in the centre of the throne room, all of the gods looking at me.

"So Poseidon, your probably wondering why I called you here" said Zeus.

No hay, I think

"Well I have been watching you over the past few days and saw that you have captured a mortals heart," he said

I gulped

"Do not worry the fates themselves came to me to tell me that Kronos will soon rise and one of the 'big three' need a child" he said.

"Big three more like big fat three!" Ares sniggered childishly

"What was that Ares!"thundered Zeus

"Sorry" he muttered scared

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Athena has found a way to give you all the gods powers in one night , you to make her fall pregnant" said Zeus

"Okay" I said nervously

Zeus began chanting in Greek and with a huge flash of light I felt power serge through and when the light died down I flashed to Sally's house

I rushed into the hospital the find that Sally had delivered a healthy baby I thanked her and told her that I would rise the child on Olympus and he would save the world (AN; Cheesy, I know)She agreed but said that he had to visit her once a month I nodded and flashed back to Olympus.

As soon as I flashed back I was surrounded by gods and a chorus of awwws could be heard.

"What shall we name him?"asked Zeus

"Perseus Jackson, after Perseus one of the only hero's ever to have good luck"I said

Zeus smiled smugly that the hero would be named after his son.

"He will certainly have the looks of Perseus!" Aphrodite said looking into the baby's multicolored eyes

Artemis rolled her eyes and slapped her across the back of the head

"Up top lil sis 'said Apollo

"I'm not your 'lil sis'!"shouted Artemis and slapped across the back of the head to

"Ow!" shouted Apollo

"Shhhh" I said "Percy's sleeping"

"May I" said Hera surprising everyone

"Sure, but if you hurt him..." I left the threat hanging. She shuddered at the thought as she cradled the baby.

"He's beautiful" she said as she tickled he and he giggled "Who's a strong demigod? You are! Yes you are!"

We all watched in amusement as Hera played with the baby

Zeus PVO

We were all watching as my wife played with my new nephew, Perseus. To say I was shocked was an understatement, she hates demigods, well now I'm not so sure. It warmed my heart to see him playing with my wife, Hera's hair. Yes I admit I Zeus, King of the gods, was touched.

"Is there something wrong, brother?" asked Poseidon

"No, Brother" I replied

"Dada" I hear a small voice with Hera. We all turn to see the most adorable baby crawling over to Poseidon, Poseidon smiles like he is the luckiest father in the world and picks him up and Percy snuggles into his chest. I see jealousy flash through Athena's, my eyes widen Athena likes Poseidon well that explains why they always act like an old married couple. I should talk to her after this is over.

"Aphrodite, this boy could grow up to be a decent man do not destroy that hope!" Artemis says. The other goddesses agreed

Hestia PVO

I'm so happy the family is finally starting to act like one,we're being nice to each other and we've got more romance now,Aphrodite will be happy. She now has Poseidon with Athena and I am starting to see a connection between Percy and Artemis and I think she will probably have some whole dramatic love story planed out

I sigh as I stare into the hearth, I don't look forward to seeing father again. I just hope that Percy will be strong and put father in his place. I look over at him, he is cute, I hope I'll be a second mother to him. Sally is very lucky to have a son like him. He will grow up to be very powerful with all of the powers we have given him. Zeus will not be happy with two of his daughters in love with Poseidon and his son. I love my life ,because it's my job to care and be nice to people

Athena's PVO

My plan worked and Percy is so cute just like his father, I blush at the thought of Poseidon he is as great a man as he he is father. I sigh. I love him but he will never love me back I have to try win his heart. He will be mine!I must start planning, this is going to be a good year. I hope this will work though,because I am so nervous. What if he hates me? What if the breaks my heart? What if my pride gets in the way?Why am I worrying I am Athena I always have a plan.I wonder if Percy will be as smart as me?

I hope you like it because it took over an hour to write on my Ipad Josh the Awesome out peace!P.S the more you review the faster I update! good bye! Remember to review Remember to review Remember to review Remember to review Remember to review


	2. Chapter 2

Two years Later

Summary of chapter before:

Percy has been born with the powers of all the gods thanks to Athena.

Two years Later

Third Person

"Hi daddy"Percy said

"Hello son"Poseidon replied with a smile,"How are you?"

"Good thanks daddy, and you" said Percy

"Fine thanks, Percy I have a surprise for you"said Poseidon

"What is it? What is it?" asked Percy jumping with delight

"We are going to be going to Olympus later today"he said

"We're going to Olympus , we're going to Olympus!" shouted Percy

"Well someone's excited" said Amphitrite walking into the Atlantis throne room

"Mom"Percy Screamed (AN: Percy has become quite close to Amphitrite and don't worry he knows that Sally is his mother and loves her)

"Hello son"said Amphitrite fake smiling "Why are you going to Olympus honey?"she asked

"Zeus has called a meeting because he has found out someone has betrayed the gods to Oceanus" Poseidon replied, frowning. Amphitrite started feeling nervous, because she was hiding something.

"Oh, I almost he invited you to attend."

Later on Olympus

Poseidon's PVO

Something is bothering me. Amphitrite is acting very strange all of a sudden, it's like she has something to hide. Mabye it's the fact she does not really love Percy. I always thought it was because she was not the mother, but now I'm not so sure. She keeps on talking about 'The Great Prophecy'. Then a thought flashed though my mind what if she's the traitor. Well that would explain a lot, but I just have to wait the meeting is about to start. I called over Percy and Amphitrite. The gods all smiled at Percy and for some reason glared at Amphitrite.

"Poseidon, thank you for joining us," said Zeus

I nodded my head.

Third Person

"Well as you know that their is a traitor here with us today. Poseidon, brother I'm sorry, that traitor is your wife Amphitrite," he said

"Mommy?" Percy asked, close to crying

" I'm not your mother stupid child!" Amphitrite shouted at Percy making him cry. All the gods glared daggers at Amphitrite, who cringed.

"Amphitrite you are here by banished to Tartarus for treason against the gods!"shouted Zeus. Amphitrite just smirked as a bright flash filled the throne room of Olympus.

"Zeus, you are so weak and to think I sided with you last war" said Oceanus, the old titan of the seas.

"Oceanus you have no place or authority here!" bellowed Zeus

"You and your silly Olympians can not defeat me. I am Oceanus, titan of the seas!" he shouted

"Don't be rude to my family!" screamed Percy, his multicolored eyes churning with power.

Oceanus flinched but quickly regained his composure and said "You only have a small child to defend you? You are truly weak!"

"He has more more guts them you ever will!" shouted Artemis, bravely. A dagger thrown by Amphitrite soon imbedded her throne.

"Leave my sister alone you bitch!" shouted Apollo

"You fools will all pay soon. The great and powerful Kronos is rising and with him nothing will stand in our way!" bellowed Oceanus laughing as he and his daughter flashed out of the throne room. Hestia ran over to Percy who was sitting on the floor, crying his eyes out about the terrible betrayal. She picked him up and whispered comforting words to him and soothing him.

"I must start plan for attacks father," said Athena shocked but happy that Poseidon was not married any more.

"I agree daughter, the titans must be stopped" Zeus agreed

"Well we must send eh... Pedro to Camp Half-Blood to start training" said Dionysus bored, looking up from his wine magazine.

"It's Percy you old drunk and he is two flipping years old he can't start training yet" growled Artemis

"Owned" said Apollo giving Hermes a high-five.

"I agree with Artemis the boy need s to eat more cereal before he goes to camp" said Demeter, making all the gods roll their eyes

"Well I don't really care what happens to Percy I just want to fight" said Ares, making all the gods glare at him. Suddenly Ares was soaking wet with sea water dripping of him from head to toe.

"Poseidon!" shouted Ares, glaring at all the gods that were to busy laughing to notice.

"Don't look at me"Poseidon said laughing. All the eyes in the room went wide and looked at Percy who sat giggling on Hestia lap.

"Amazing. That a demigod child is so powerful at so young,"Athena muttered shocked, but everyone heard her and agreed, even Ares.

"Daddy why did mommy betray us?" Percy asked, looking hurt.

"I don't know son, I don't know," replied Poseidon

Well that is it for one day, Meeting Adjourn!" said Zeus flashing out with a bolt of lighting.

"God of the theatre" said Poseidon laughing as he flashed him and Percy back to Atlantis

Aphrodite's PVO

Oh, how I love love. I can not believe Athena has fallen for Poseidon without my help! I have also felt a spark in the future between Percy and Artemis. I don't know weather to be happy Artemis will fall in love or sad that Percy will not be mine in the future. Anyway love is love!I have been wondering lately about my own husband, Hephaestus, you see recently I caught Ares cheating on me and Hephaestus would never do that. Now that I think about it Ares is really selfish and mean to me and Hephaestus is always there to comfort me, hmmmm... Looks like I have more planning to do then Athena!

Love it , hate it well I hope you enjoy it PLEASE RIVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE and please tell me if I should continue or just stop and please give me feedback, thanks for a all the support from Josh the Awesome, Pease out!P.s remember to review remember to review remember to review remember to review remember to review remember to review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy is seven:

Percy's PVO

I'm so excited, all the Demi-gods from Camp Half-Blood are coming to Olympus today. I'm also nervous, what if they don't like? Or what if they are jealous of me? Well I will just have to wait and see. Oceanus and his daughter have been attacking Atlantis recently so I have to stay inside. I hate not being allowed to help dad fight, but he says his word is law. Yesterday I saw my mom, Sally which was fun.

"Percy," I heard my call and told him I coming, I wonder what he wants. I swam over to him.

"You better get ready, because we are going to Olympus and I know that you want to make a good impression on those campers that are coming" he said with a smile.

"You bet"I replied and ran of into my sea green room to get ready. I pulled on my sea-green v-neck top, some blue jeans, my ray-bans and my flip-flops and played on my waterproof Ipad I got for my Birthday and waited until my dad called me. Living underwater is awesome, one time I was play hide and seek with some of the merboys so I swam into a cave and opened red food coloring in the water and they were to scared to come in the cave to look for me so I won.

"Percy, we are going to go now" I heard my dad call. This is it I thought, time to get a good reputation and some friends and with that my dad flashed me to we arrived all the Demi-gods were looking at me.

"Who are you?" A little girl asked acting like she owned the place. I studied her, she had blonde hair, stormy grey eyes and an athletic build.

"Annabeth don't be rude we are guests here"said a centaur, which I presume must be Chiron.

"Don't worry I'm fine with it, am I Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, but please just call me Percy"I said reaching out my hand for him to shake which he did.

"Why are you not at Camp Half-Blood, what makes you so special?"Annabeth asked rudely

"Listen here blonde, I-"I was saying but she interrupted me and shouted"Blonde I'll have you know that I am a daughter of Athena and am a whole lot smarter then you!"

"Well I am a cousin of Athena and have her and all the other gods blessings and am a whole lot more powerful and talented then you," I replied with a smirk

"Annabeth just got whipped!" I heard an mini-replica of Hermes say and high-five each other.

"What are your names?" I said eager to get of to a better start.

"I'm Travis and this is Conner we are sons of Hermes" Travis said and they both smiled like they were just about to rob stepped forward and said to all the campers to introduce themselves.

A big rough looking girl stepped forward and said,"Clarisse lae Ru, daughter of Ares, punk"

Next came a taller guy with sandy hair and a scar across his face looking like he had something to hide,"Luke Castellen, son of Hermes"he said and stepped back

A girl stepped forward and said,"Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter"

A tall guy stepped forward and said "Charles Beckendorf, son of Hespaterus" he said and stepped back

The last was a girl and she said,"Selina, daughter of Aphrodite" she said

"Percy, oh look it's the campers everyone come into the throne room, the meeting is about to start" my dad said

We all walked into the throne room and the gods, campers and I, all took our seats.

Zeus stood up and said,"Welcome all the campers to Olympus, the home of the gods, I hope you enjoy your stay and get to talk to your parents after the meeting. I am sure Percy I introduced himself." I zoned out when Zeus was talking about me and why I was here and looked at Artemis. She was so pretty, down to earth and into nature and I know she is a maiden goddess and would never fall for me, but I can't he but feel these things for her.I looked up and saw Athena and my Dad staring at each other as always, I should really find a way to set them up. My thoughts drifted to my fight with Annabeth, I know I shouldn't just start fighting with her but she is so full of pride. When the meeting is over I will go and say sorry to her.

Once the meeting is over:

I walked over to Annabeth and said,"Look I'm sorry I was mean, maybe we will turn out to be good friends."

She smiled and replied"Yes, I'm sorry for the way I acted to, I will see you around."

"Me too," I said

an: I hope you like it please review and tell me who's PVO I should do next chapter and check out my other story this is the summary:The gods receive a book from the future and are told to read it to know what to expect of from the future. All story rights to Anaklusmos14 and Rick see you and remember to review remember to review remember to review remember to review remember to review oh and tell me if I should continue

please also give me your thoughts and ideas on how I came improve this story please review, favourite,follow me and my stories and remember to review remember to review remember to review remember to review remember to review Josh the Awesome out Peace!P.s remember to review remember to review remember to review remember to review remember to review remember to review remember to review remember to review remember to review remember to review remember to review


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's PVO

I happy me and Annabeth settled our differences and became friends. I said goodbye to the demigods as they le Olympus, nowing that when I was twelve (five years from now) I would go to camp with them. My dad called me and said that it was time to go home to Atlantis and flashed us back. I went my room and lay on my bed, thinking about lots of different things when Tom, one of the merboy, asked me if I wanted to play some pranks of some fish. I was so bored so I excepted.

"First lets get some red food coloring and pretend we are dying,"said Tom. So we ran to a nearby fish and pretended to die, it go so freaked out it fainted. Tom and I laughed our heads of.

"Let's get some yellow food coloring and empty it whenever we swim past someone,"I said, still laughing. So I ran of to get the food colouring. Tom and I swam past a merboy named Will and emptyed the bottles as we swam past. After it happened me and Tom were in hysterics, then I heard my dad call and I said bye to Tom.

"Percy I hope you didn't prank anyone to badly," said Dad laughing.

"No,"I laughed in reply

"Well today you are going to start sword training with Jono"he said

"Yes!"I shouted, I had been wanting to start sword training since I was little. My dad laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Well you better get ready training starts in two hours"said Dad

"Okay"I said and ran of.

Two Hours Later

"Hello Percy"Jono said as I entered the arena

"Hey Jono" I said taking out Riptide, the sword my dad gave me for my Birthday.

The next two hours were a blur as Jono taught he technics and tactics to use when fighting.

"Well Done Percy, I think that's enough for one day,"Jono said smiling as I left the arena. I went to the kitchen to have supper. Later I said goodnight to my dad and went to sleep and had a horrible dream.

Percy's dream:

_I heard laughter and screams surrounding me and tormenting me._

_"Come little hero come and play"I heard an evil voice croned._

_"Come to me and play, we will have a great time,"It laughed_

I woke up with a start my dream was short but scary. I hope it was just a dream and not real, but you can never be sure with demigod dreams. They are the worst dreams ever!

The Next Day:

I ran into Tom who was busy playing hide and seek.

"What's up Perce,"Tom asked

"The sky,"I replied with a smirk. Tom laughed and punched my shoulder.

"So are you going to tell me or not,"Tom asked

"I'm not really doing anything,"I said

"Okay," he said"See you"

"Bye"I said. Then I heard my dad call me so I swam to the throne room of Altantis.

"Percy as you know tomorrow is your birthday and I was wondering a what you would like,"Dad said. I was so surprised, happy and excited at the same time. I can not believe I forgot!

"I would like to be able to turn into different animals"I said, thinking of all the awesome pranks I could pull and thing I could do. My dad smiled and said sure.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

The next day 3pm

This has been an awesome birthday. The only thing that would have made it better was if the other gods came to wish me happy birthday. My dad walked in and turned to me, smiled and said,"We're going to Olympus so get ready."

I got ready I he flashed us into a throne room full of Party things.

"SURPRISE"everyone shouted.

"Aww thanks guys,"I said smiling. Everyone was here: the demigods, my mom Sally, the gods and all my friends from Atlantis.

"Let's get this party started,"Apollo shouted. I ran over to my mom and talked to her for a bit. I also pulled some pranks with the Stolls. I was having a great time even Artemis bumped into me, we tried to talk but just kept blushing so we both said hi and walked on. This is the best party ever.

Poseidon's PVO

Today is the day. I am going to make amends with my 3000 year rival and crush, Athena. I don't know why but whenever I'm with her I feel happy. I walked up to her and said,"Athena I'm sorry for what I've done to you please forgive me."

She blushed and replied,"Of coarse, I've been waiting for you to say that forever. I'm also sorry about the whole 'Athens' thing it was also my fault."

"Well I'll see you around,"I said

"I would like that a lot," she said both of us blushing.

An: sorry I took quite long. Don't worry now that I'm done with that part it will be a lot better story. Please check out my other story's hope you like them to they are:

The gods read Perseus and the monster force: What happens when the gods get sent a book to read from the fates. All rights to TheseusLives and Rick Riordan. (No flames please, but constructive criticism is okay.) Enjoy!

Reading the Queens Champion: The gods receive a book from the future and are told to read it to know what to expect of from the future. All story rights to Anaklusmos14 and Rick Riordan.

Enjoy Please Review, follow and Favourite. Josh the awesome out, Peace! P.S remember to Review, follow and Favourite. Review, follow and Favourite. Review, follow and Favourite. Review, follow and Favourite. Review, follow and Favourite. Review, follow and Favourite. Review, follow and Favourite. Review, follow and Favourite. Review, follow and Favourite. Review, follow and Favourite. Review, follow and Favourite.


End file.
